


A 'Cute'

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I don't judge, I found it lying around on my phone, I just didn't write this as a pairing, I support shipping, I thought Why Not?, If you want to see this as Shipping go ahead, Not a pairing, Other, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Cute'

**Author's Note:**

> ..................I don't even know................  
>  XD enjoy my short drabble!

Sam stared at Bumblebee's unconscious body for a moment, silently he looked up at Ironhide who stood beside him. The weapons specialist just shrugged casually.

"He gets this sometimes" The black mech grunted "I think he had 'a cute' or something..."

Sam's gaze turned confused as he looked back at his guardian, then back up at the mech beside him.

"Uh, 'a cute'? What?" Sam furrowed his brow trying to think. His brain always hurt after visiting the Autobots, they had strange ways of doing things.

"Yeah, he saw something cute and, well, it was to much for his processor" Ironhide seemed to roll his optics "The kid's very strange sometimes.."

Sam just blankly stared at Ironhide before turning and leaving. He really didn't need to know, and frankly he didn't want to.


End file.
